


A Piece of Sky

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Movies/Series plots but making it Johnlock :x [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Yentl (1983)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Novel, Marriage, Multi, Omega Mary Morstan, Omega Sherlock, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: It is Eastern Europe, 1904. In a time when the world of study belonged only to Alphas, there lived an Omega boy called Sherlock.





	1. Papa, can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again writing nonsense! ~~ 
> 
> Today is my birthday and now I' m 24 years old. It makes me feel more depressed than I normally do, I don't think I'm living my life the way I want, but well, I don't come here to tell my problems ( Or do I?)
> 
> I remember I commented that for my birthday I was going to update some of my other stories... oh, well. I'm like Moriarty, changeable.
> 
> I bring you this story I wrote three days ago. It's inspired by Isaac Bashevis Singer's novel, "Yentl, the Yeshiva Boy." (and the movie as well)  
> It seems that I' m not original at all, always inspired by plots of novels and movies! and the truth is that yes, I got caught.
> 
> However, I want to mention again that it has my own writing style, my own grammatical errors and many event alterations compared to the original story. For example, in the movie, the end of the book is changed, and in the book, the third person is used (something that I don't know how to write, I like to use the first person and I feel more comfortable this way).
> 
> I don't know if I should also warn you, but there's an unexpected ending. I won't tag about it because today is my birthday and I deserve to be naughty.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you read the original book, it's nice! (a little awkward too, I'm not used to reading -or writing- in the third person) and the movie is an excellent musical!

My father is an important person to me. But beforehand, I must mention that my family is quite small, it only consists of my father, my older brother Mycroft and I, Sherlock. I barely remember my mother and once I had a sister who unfortunately died at birth. I do not know much about both of them. Returning to my father, he is a teacher and an old man of almost 60 years. He is respected in the village as are all the elderly Alpha men, respected for their wisdom and dominance.

There is a custom in my birthplace, Alpha children have to study, finish their education and get jobs only for intellectuals _(to become teachers or even politicians_ ), nothing of forced labour; and then there are the Omegas, limited only to housework: cooking, cleaning and being pretty and charming only for their future spouses. They say that it is a tradition and that we must follow it, but if the tradition limits and oppresses me, is it really worth to follow it? My father believes different from the norm, he always teaches me despite my condition as an Omega. Every time he teaches me, he closes the windows and covers them with curtains; once I asked him if he really was so opposed to the idea of teaching the Omegas because he always tried to hide the fact that he was teaching me, his answer was _"I think I understand the need to teach you my son, but I don't think the neighbours will understand it.”_ And he was right, they do not understand; they do not understand why I am always holding a book, why I am single even though I am 18 years old, why I do not communicate with other Omegas of my age, why I do not follow the advice of the elderly and why I speak as eloquently as my father or any other Alpha; no doubt, _"very intelligent to be an Omega", "the Alphas like the skilled but ignorant ones"_ once the woman from the market told me.

My brother's in university, far away from the countryside. I only have my father, my dear father who understands me, who knows that I have the intelligence like or more than any other Alpha but that I must hide my true self by the simple fact of being an Omega. For that very reason, I felt lost when it all happened. Everything happened overnight, my father was already too old.  He had trouble staying awake and had a lot of problems giving classes. Suddenly, he died. He died and I was left alone in this place where no one recognizes me as Sherlock the clever guy but as Sherlock the Omega boy. The neighbours, all Omegas, of course, came to clean our house, covering my father's furniture and books. _"I can get you a temporary job, but I think you should hurry with marriage, it's your easiest way out,"_ said one. _"Your father is at peace, now you must move on,"_ said another. Empty words for me, I already knew all that.

I had no second thoughts, I took off my robes that were shouting _"Omega",_ I grabbed some of my older brother's clothes and I dressed up as an Alpha. I cut my curly hair, already quite long; I grabbed a suitcase with some books and determined, I left the village; I left my birthplace for an uncertain destination; I needed to get away from everything, to leave my past and build a new future. On the way, there was no one passing by and no one to take me, and my only solution was to spend the night in a dark forest with only one candle lit. I remembered my father, his gentle words and his comprehension, with tears in my eyes I could only tell him to forgive me for being so obstinate and imprudent, imploring that he tries to understand me again; that he continues to protect me because I am scared. I do not know if my father listens to me right now, he is dead and being a reasonable person, I know that the deceased do not return to life, but I still hope that my father will hear me.

 

_So, Papa, can you hear me?_


	2. This Is One of Those Moments

It is already daylight, the sun is rising and still, the freshness of the morning remains intact. I decided to continue walking towards the nearest town. After two hours walking, I no longer feel my feet and I only want to drink some water; so when I saw a bar, I felt relief. It was such a surprise that in that bar was full of Alpha students, all reading while eating at the same time, yelling and even jumping; typical of Alphas, no manners at all, they looked like exalted animals. I am a good actor, and this is the right time to try to group myself here. From now on, I will be one of them. I approached a table, I ate a little and I drank water (I needed it) until the Alphas at the back table caught my attention; they were gambling. The main Alpha was simply using an old trick and of course, stealing money for it. Then he looked at me and challenged me, _" Want to try? it's very simple, just for a few coins. If you win, you get the double, if you lose, I will get the double.”_ Arrogant, but so am I. _"Okay, I'll do it,"_ I said confidently. That Alpha was not expecting me to know how that cheap old trick works, and that that did not please him at all. Angry and humiliated, the Alpha stood up and I turned into a defensive position; _"you're just a baby, a brat Alpha, you don't even have a beard and you think you can beat me?"_ I was prepared if he wanted to hit me, even though this brute Alpha looked huge, I am not particularly a helpless Omega; But before something serious happened, another Alpha, of short height but unquestionably with a powerful expression, approached us and said:

 

_”I think it's time to stop.”_

 

_“Who says so, you?”_

 

_“Believe me, you don't want to even deal with me. Get lost before I lose my patience.”_

 

And thus concluded the conversation, the other Alpha yielded. My saviour? was not joking, a dark and cold aura surrounded him. 

 

_“Hi, I'm John.”_

 

_“Pleasure to meet you, John. I am... William…I appreciate what you did earlier, but I could have deal with him alone.”_

 

_“I don't want to doubt you, but that Alpha was definitely three times your size”_

 

_“Size is not important, but the technique matters more, don't you think?”_

 

 

Oh, hell. That sounded sexual. Well. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

This is one of those moments when I was able to be free, to be who I am. I started to like the idea of hiding my truth and be an Alpha, even if falsely so that I could laugh like this more often.    


	3. No wonder

John and I connected immediately; he is a typical Alpha, proud and social. He asked me a couple of questions but I could evade the ones that might give me a hard time to explain. He is a 24-year-old Alpha, and like everyone else in this bar, they were waiting for the boats to take them to the centre of the city, to the nearest university. I lied and said that I also was going to that place, and then my student life was beginning.

The journey lasted almost 3 days; we made some stops to eat and to go to the loo. John is a pretty smart person, he told me that he had certain family problems _(he did not tell me which ones)_ that prevented him from studying before, but that now is the perfect time to return to college. He wants to be a doctor; his benevolent personality tells me that he is perfect for that role. I told him I want to be a scientist. We spent the whole trip talking, reading books, engaging in debate and in that three days an incomprehensible friendship was formed. Our life in the university is more exciting than I thought; here we are all equal but there is some kind of rivalry _(a good one)_ between us, I thought that the Alphas were enemies to each other but here they are fairly close and fellow group members.

John and I are roommates and our schedule allows us to be with each other after lessons, and so four long months passed by. I became the top of the class and John became a popular Alpha from the medical department. But one day everything changed. John is joyful while he tells me that he has something important to share with me and my deduction was not wrong: John is in love. As he explains to me about this Omega woman by the name of Mary, I cannot help but feel jealous. He tells me that Mary is perfect, that she is beautiful, with the bluest eyes he has ever seen, with the fairer hair than wheat, with her perfect white skin. Every detail makes me uncomfortable, every detail makes me think that maybe I am not truly jealous of that Omega, but I am undoubtedly in love with John. Yes, I accept it, I am in love with John, but he sees me as a fellow Alpha and not as that Omega, a perfect ornamental doll.

He invites me to meet her, and I cannot refuse. Honestly, I could never refuse what he asks me. And this is the scene in which I find myself now: in a luxurious middle-class house, with a pair of traditional, conservative and religious Alphas-Omega parents, and Mary, the 17 years-old Omega that they eventually wish to wed. John was right in every detail, she is beautiful, and she is undoubtedly a girl who hypnotizes you, even for me, another Omega. Mealtime is awkward, but I go back to my talented acting role, and I say nice words about their household, about even how well detailed and good quality the dishes are. At one point I also ask the omega mother how she makes the chicken so golden that it does not burn... a silly question that could have given me trouble and doubts about my identity, no Alpha asks about the decoration of the house or the ingredients of the food, or do I wanted to yell at them that I was an omega? I should have to be careful. Mary is like any other Omega: obedient, cute and caring. She serves food to John even before he finishes emptying the plate, she serves the drink to John even before he takes at least one sip, she makes him welcome and he feels like a king. As I observe her I realize that maybe I envy of her because she is the perfect Omega for my friend, but I also have bitter feelings and rejection because she is everything I do not want to be.

 

I am an Omega, it is true, but I am Sherlock, the omega who does not know how to cook, who does not want to clean, who knows perfectly well the most outstanding authors of the time and who can even recite phrases from complex books.

 

She is all the opposite, no wonder John loved her.


	4. The Way He Makes Me Feel

Sometimes I visited Mary along with John. She is not a girl with malicious intentions, she is even naive. Everything seems fine, I accept the fact that I cannot be with John, at least not as his lover, but as his friend. If it is the only way I can be by his side, I accept it without complaint. John tells me that he will marry her as soon as the year is over, that although he still has to finish his studies, his parents accepted him. He smiles, and his eyes sparkle with joy. I, on the other hand, heard how my heart is broken to pieces. The way John makes me feel is somewhat inexplicable. I always considered myself cold and emotionless, perhaps by imitating my brother, but ultimately rejecting all human contact. The only emotion I ever allowed myself was to love my father and maybe, just maybe, my older brother. I could be describing every day how John makes me feel, but I will leave that for another time. Now, there is something more important that I must relate, and this includes John being unreasonable. First, I have to put you in context. That day John said Mary's parents summoned him, right when he was in class. Odd. But he thought it was related to the wedding. Hours and hours went by and John was not coming back, and when he did his face told me everything: something bad happened. That happy face changed to an extremely sad one and his bright eyes looked dull.

 

_"John? Did something happen?"_

 

Silence. And when he spoke, I could even hear a sob.

 

_"I will not marry Mary. Her parents... they cancelled the wedding."_

 

_“What? Why?”_

 

Silence again. He seemed hesitant to tell me, but he finally managed to do it.

 

_“They discovered something about me, or rather, about my family. My sister, Harry, Alpha like me, committed suicide last year.”_

 

Obviously, Mary's parents could not allow such a sin to mark their daughter and future children. Honestly, nonsense. But I'm not a religious person; I simply speak from a scientific point of view. That is nonsense such as tradition itself that prevents Omegas from learning. I cannot stand to witness the sorrowful John, again I must point out that the way he makes me feel completely changes the way I am. He makes me more human but also more vulnerable. I immediately went to Mary's place to try to convince her parents; I found Mary crying, her mother consoling her, and her father in his office with other people. I achieved nothing; the situation was out of my hands.

 

_"William, they want me to marry another man. An unknown Alpha I've never spoken to even once!"_

 

Everything truly out of control.

 

Now I will tell the irrational part of this man that I love so much.

 

_“I don't want to see Mary with another person, much less a stranger! I couldn't accept this curse!”_

 

_“I know, John. But there's nothing to do. I'm sorry.”_

 

_“No, wait! I know a way!”_

 

Ridiculous. His proposal was simply ridiculous. No, I do not believe how he thought of that. I cannot understand my own bad luck.

 

_"Get married to her!"_

 

_“What the hell, John, are you listening to yourself?”_

 

_“Her parents like you, you're bright and you have a promising future. The hell, even your first impression was fantastic, how to make the chicken have that colour and not get burned in the process?, it was brilliant.”_

 

_“I think you forget one tiny detail, I do not love her, and she loves you. I am your best friend; this could bring us problems in our friendship.”_

 

_“You don't love each other, and that's precisely what's good!”_

 

_“Did you hit your head? No doubt the breakup affected you.”_

 

_“William, I cannot accept that anyone touches Mary and stands by her side for the rest of her life; I will only accept it if it is you. I'd rather want you to be with Mary than any other unknown Alpha. She is comfortable with you! Please, I beg you.”_

 

The way he makes me feel makes me do this, it makes me accept this ridiculous proposal. It makes me accept to marry another Omega when I am an Omega myself, it makes me hide my true feelings and to do crazy things for this man, this wonderful man that I love so much.


	5. Will Someone Ever Look at Me That Way?

If I tell my brother right now that it is my wedding day, he would probably fall off the chair or be speechless. I, Sherlock, stubborn and always denying my nature as an Omega, is getting married. But he would be more surprised by the fact that I would not be marrying as an omega, but, as an Alpha. Insane. His parents accepted me without hesitation.

 

 _“We want someone with a good family, someone with no secrets… someone, like you.”_  They said. Poor creatures.

 

I have nothing wrong with my family that stains their names, except for the simple and relevant fact that I am an Omega. They do not know it yet, and I am afraid that when they find out someday, John will feel betrayed and Mary will be disappointed. I cannot give children to Mary and her parents, simply Omega + Omega will not work, and there is no fertilization. Love is one thing, fertility is another. Mary has no voice or vote on the matter, but I believe she is convinced the same as John, better to marry me than an unknown Alpha. She must be thinking I am a good man but I still feel some jealousy. On my wedding day, John looks at Mary all the time and Mary looks at John all the time too; I am the leftover here, I am only the bridge that unites them so that they cannot be apart... and I understand it, I have accepted it. By agreeing to marry the woman John loves, I knew that this was the only way John would still see Mary, and I would still be his friend.  After the ceremony, Mary looks flustered. Of course, an Omega on her wedding night has a task entrusted, to please her Alpha. I cannot touch Mary, not the woman my friend loves. I managed to get her drunk so she could go to sleep and thus the matter is solved. She is still naive, she still thinks I am being considerate but the truth is that I hate the idea of touching her. Moreover, she loves John and John loves her.

 

While my... wife? sleeps, I can only think of how John looked at her, how his desires for her showed. John should be with Mary right now, making love to her, bringing children into this world and being happily ever after. Is it not how it works?

 

 

_So I wonder, even if it is not John, will someone ever look at me that way?_


	6. No Matter What Happens

It has been three months since I married Mary. Our married life is somewhat peculiar; we are more like friends, to be honest. Sometimes I ask her to teach me how to cook, and instead, I let her learn with me about science, math, literature and everything the Omegas are not allowed to learn. I do not know how long I must endure this farce. Mary is a good girl, I like her, but she is not the love of my life. John told me that Mary now looks at him with other eyes, that she seems in love with me. I am speechless, I just want to run and scream. I can no longer stand it. Mary's parents are pressuring us to have children, which is impossible because we are both Omegas.

 

Today is the day I decided to change. To risk myself and to change all this problem in which I have gotten myself involved. Today I plan to tell John my little secret. Or at least that is what I planned, if not for the unexpected visit of someone in particular: my brother.

 

_“I just found out about our father's death a little late... but I never heard of your wedding, my dear brother.”_

 

_“It's a fairly complex situation to explain, but I'll resolve it as soon as possible.”_

 

_“Sherlock.”_

 

Uh-Oh, that tone of voice tells me that it is a bit not good. My brother gave me two options: first, to figure all this out as soon as possible and get out of there with him, or not to solve anything and to take me away by force.

 

I am willing to accept the consequences. I lied, all because of the love that blinded me. I lied to Mary and she does not deserve it; I lied to John from the beginning and he does not deserve such a friend either. So my only way out is, to tell the truth.

 

_I comfort myself by thinking that no matter what happens, I will always love John._


	7. A Piece of Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

_“John, what would you do if all you wanted was to be free and study, but it's forbidden to you?”_

 

_“But it's not forbidden.”_

 

_“But if it were-“_

 

_“It isn´t .”_

 

_“Look, imagine there's a crazy law that says all Alphas named John are forbidden to study. What would you do?”_

 

_“I'd study anyway.”_

 

_“Secretly?”_

 

_“William, what are you getting at with all this?”_

 

_“John... my name is not William. Well, it is, but- My name is Sherlock, I was always called that way. William Sherlock Scott Holmes is my full name.”_

 

_“That’s your secret? Though I don't understand your decision to hide your name from me, or at least part of it, I don't see the gravity of it. I can call you William or Sherlock, you will still be my friend.”_

 

I stood up, nervous and maybe with some kind of fear of how he might react. I started to take off my coat, and I was planning to take off my blouse as well.

 

_“What the fuck are you doing? If it's a joke, I don't like it at all.”_

 

_“My name is Sherlock, and I'm an Omega.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“…”_

 

I could feel his penetrating look. I could feel his eyes watching every detail of my body, this body that I hid from him so many times. We were both men, but clearly, the physique of an Omega was different from that of an Alpha.

 

_“Oh my… It can't be.”_

 

_“But it is.”_

 

John changed his face from surprised to angry. He looked very angry.

 

_“Why did you do this to me? Pretending to be an Alpha, you confused me, you made me think that I desired another Alpha. Your essence, your very presence confused me. It was your fault. And Mary! My poor Mary, she too suffered because of you!”_

 

_“Try to understand me! I did all this for you because I love you!”_

 

_“Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that now!”_

 

_“I love you! I love you! I love you!”_

 

We are shouting, shaken, angry and frightened. So many sensations together.

 

_“I can't accept it, I'm sorry. I can't Will- Sherlock or whatever your name is. I can't.”_

 

_“Why not? You're an alpha, I'm an Omega. Isn't that what everyone considers normal?”_

 

_“I consider you my best friend, but all this must end. I accept that I had and perhaps I have desires for you, but I will not give in.”_

 

_“Why? Am I not worthy to be your lover, or do you find me repulsive?”_

 

_“That's not why... I... I have to get on with my life. I can't tell you exactly why, but all this must end. And Mary...”_

 

_“Our marriage isn't even real, John! I will tell Mary, I don't know if she will forgive me, but I will make her free from this fake marriage; I will set her free for you if possible, but please, please don't hate me!”_

 

_“I could never hate you. But you must understand that life is unpredictable and we don't always get what we want.”_

 

 

I ended up telling Mary everything; she forgave me. She looked hurt; she did not confess anything but I think she has started to have feelings for me all these months. Ever since I had that argument with John, I never saw him again.

 

This is my last day in this city. My older brother is impatient, and his plans are to get me out of here as soon as possible. I do not know what my future is, it only remains for me to look at a piece of sky and hope that John will be happy and that Mary will get a good Alpha by her side.

 

Before I left, Mary said she was going to miss me. She reminded me again that she forgave me for everything, that I was a good husband while I was by her side, an understanding husband who taught her everything through books and readings, a loving husband who made her laugh. She also told me that John was getting married in three days to an Omega girl named Jeanette, a materialistic shopkeeper abandoned by her husband. Mary looks at me with pity, and then she kisses me. She knows that I love John, however, she understands because she once also loved him and her love failed too.

 

Leaving the city, my brother says to me:   _“Truth itself is often concealed in such a way that the harder you look for it, the harder it is to find.”_

 

**I looked at a piece of sky, and I smiled because what he said is true.**


	8. : A Piece of Sky (Alternative ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was joking! the previous chapter is the end, it's true, but here I bring you an alternative ending (more faithful to the movie)

_“John, what would you do if all you wanted was to be free and study, but it's forbidden to you?”_

 

_“But it's not forbidden.”_

 

_“But if it were-“_

 

_“It isn´t.”_

 

_“Look, imagine there's a crazy law that says all men named John are forbidden to study. What would you do?”_

 

_“I'd study anyway.”_

 

_“Secretly?”_

 

_“William, what are you getting at with all this?”_

 

_“John... my name is not William. Well, it is, but- My name is Sherlock, I was always called that way. William Sherlock Scott Holmes is my full name.”_

 

_“That’s your secret? Though I don't understand your decision to hide your name from me, or at least part of it, I don't see the gravity of it. I can call you William or Sherlock, you will still be my friend.”_

 

I stood up, nervous and maybe with some kind of fear of how he might react. I started to take off my coat, and I was planning to take off my blouse as well.

 

_“What the fuck are you doing? If it's a joke, I don't like it at all.”_

 

_“My name is Sherlock, and I'm an Omega.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“…”_

 

I could feel his penetrating look. I could feel his eyes watching every detail of my body, this body that I hid from him so many times. We were both men, but clearly the physique of an Omega was different from that of an Alpha.

 

_“Oh my… It can't be.”_

 

_“But it is.”_

 

John changed his face from surprised to angry. He looked very angry.

 

_“Why did you do this to me? Pretending to be an Alpha, you confused me, you made me think that I desired another Alpha. Your essence, your very presence confused me. It was your fault. And Mary! My poor Mary, she too suffered because of you!”_

 

_“Try to understand me! I did all this for you because I love you!”_

 

_“Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that now!”_

 

_“I love you! I love you! I love you!”_

 

We are shouting, shaken, angry and frightened. So many sensations together

 

John comes up to me, still angry, he grabs my shoulders and stares at me. I can feel his rage but also his relief and desire. There were not many words after that. We kissed as if there was no tomorrow, we cherished every part of our body and we made love.

 

_“I love you, John, I really love you. I know I made a big deal out of lying, I didn't mean to. I only had planned to study and be free at least once. You understand that, don't you, John?”_

 

_“I'm sorry, I don't necessarily understand. I' m an Alpha, I always been privileged. But I can accept your apology.”_

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

We spent the whole night glued to each other. John strokes my hair; he says he really likes the texture of my curls. I, on the other hand, stroke his well-formed and strong pectorals.

 

The next day, Mycroft informs me that everything is ready and that I must hurry as soon as possible. He has just graduated and he was offered an important position abroad  _(something related to politics, he has not told me in detail.)_  In two days I will move to the United States. Naturally, I have no choice but to accept it. He is my only family now. When I tell John, I cannot help but to cry in his arms. We both knew that our relationship would never have worked; he is an Alpha who only expects a faithful submissive Omega next to him, I, on the other hand, am an Omega disguised as Alpha, independent and passionate about learning.

 

_“You can marry Mary now.”_

 

_“Her parents rejected me and they still think you're her Alpha husband. I don't think so.”_

 

_“My brother can solve all this! He's much smarter than me, he's good with words and believe me, he's even better when it comes to doing things. Her parents won't be able to refuse; they'd rather have you as their daughter's husband than everybody finding out that their daughter married another Omega! “_

 

I know John has feelings for me, but I also know he has a big part of his heart crazy over Mary. They are the complement to each other, an ideal couple between an Alpha and Omega.

 

Before I depart, Mary and John are by my side. Mary hugs me and sobs, she tells me to write letters to them, not to abandon them. This naive and lovely Omega, I will miss her as much as she will miss me. John's eyes are glossy, but he just wishes me well. We had our time two nights ago to say our goodbyes.

 

_“Take care of Mary, John. Treat her well; don't let her become an empty doll.”_

 

_“I'll do it. You too take care of yourself and if you ever need us, you are welcome to our home.”_

 

I have no idea if this is a goodbye or a farewell, I am not sure if I will see them again in 5 or 15 years. There one thing I am certain, they will form a family, they will have many children and probably die together while I will build my own future career, I will become the first scientific Omega and I will show everyone what an Omega can do.

 

**During the trip, I look at a piece of sky, I treasure all the memories with Mary and John and I wish to believe that there are still thousands of possibilities to still be free.**


End file.
